


After Hours

by DreadfulSinners



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Affection, Aftercare, Dom/sub, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), My First Fanfic, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Seduction, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 12:14:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29874513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreadfulSinners/pseuds/DreadfulSinners
Summary: This is suppose to be a short fanfic on what would have happened if Persephone took Aphrodite's/Eros' advice in Episode 68! Basically Persephone stays late after hours and shows up to Hades' office in nothing but a trench coat. This is my first fanfic and I'm a little nervous on writing it but I hope you enjoy and let me know if you would like me to make more! You'll be reading from both Hades' POV and Persephone's. The first chapter will be a quick recap of what happened in episode 68.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 86 Recap.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 66 and 67 Recap:  
> Eros and Persephone are talking, Eros finds out about what Apollo had done to Persephone. Eros comforts her and allows Persephone to come spend the night at his house. They talk for a while until Persephone falls asleep. She wakes up & meets Eros's siblings. Eros and Persephone begin to cook breakfast and Philia helps Persephone create a Fatesbook account. Aphrodite arrives with Ampelus.

"Oh. It's you." Aphrodite was a little past the front of the door and noticed the pink goddess sitting in the chair of the dinning table. Without saying a word, the Goddess of beauty walks past her as she was not even there. "Gimme those, you're probably doing it wrong." Aphrodite snatched the spatula out of Eros's hand and looked back at Ampelus who had her ears lowered, a sign of exhaustion. "Let me help you. Go get some shuteye." She walked over to the stove and began to cook. Eros made his way over to her, placing his hand on her shoulder. "Did you see him?" he whispered. "No I couldn't find him." Referring to Ares who has been away for months. "You know you shouldn't go looking for him, it just stresses you out." Eros advised. He was worried for her. Though his parents relationship is not perfect, he still worries for both of them. Whenever he can, he tries his best to comfort his mother. 

"It's been 4 months now." Aphrodite murmured. 

"I know but still.." Eros replied.

"What if he's hurt though?"

"Ah, but Ma, he gets hurt all the time and everything always works out." 

Aphrodite glanced around the room, her eyes finally stopping at Persephone, who had a worried look on her face. "YOU! You're bringing down the vibe with your moppy face." The purple Goddess walks across the room over to her. "So what's up your ass?" A brow raised, wanting to know why this little pink goddess was ruining her day. "MA! BE NICE!" Eros called from the other side of the room. 

"Did someone step in your flower patch?" Aphrodite chuckled. 

"No ma'am..." Persephone whispered quietly, her eyes darting away from Aphrodite's face. "Stop calling me Ma'am. No one likes a suck up."  
"You love it when people suck up to you!" Eros called out again. 

"Yes ma'am- I mean- Yes." 

"Oh relax!" She slammed her hand down on the table, in front of Persephone to startle her. "Let me guess..." Her eyes narrowed, leaning forward to her as she looked at the Goddess of spring carefully. "You have a crush and now he's dating someone else!" Aphrodite squealed with excitement. Due to love and relationships being her thing, she was more intrigued. "Nope!" Persephone replied quickly, her eyes darting away and around the room as she began to sweat nervously. "You're transparent as all get out. Now....I wonder who it could be.." Aphrodite began to think all of the men persephone could know. Couldn't be Hermes....they're way too close. Definitely not Eros...Leaving the last option being Hades. God of the Underworld. "It's Hades!" "It's not Hades!"  
"You've been in town, what one week? Two weeks tops. He's like the only man you know." Aphrodite continued staring at her with a smirk. "He's not the only man I know! I know - I know butt tons of men!" Persephone spun around, looking away from Aphrodite and folding her arms across her chest. After a few seconds of awkward silence, and the pressure of Aphrodite's stare..Persephone gave in. "FINE! It's Hades." 

"She told me she was planning on crushing all her feelings down until they wither and die!" Eros chimed into the conversation.

"Eros!"

"But that's boring and depressing!" Aphrodite exclaimed, placing both of her hands on her hips. "That's what I said!" Eros looked at his friend with a wide grin. "What's the problem? Why don't you just seduce him!?" Aphrodite continued staring at Persephone, who now had her face buried between her hands in embarrassment. "OHH! MA! I just had a brain wave." Eros yelled happily. "She could wear a long, mysterious coat, with nothing underneath..and then she should go into his office after hours-" His sentence was quickly cut short by Persephone getting up quickly out of her seat and attempting to run out of the room. "I-I better get going!! Thank you for having me!" However Aphrodite had other plans. "Sit your ass down I'm not done yet." She placed her arms on both of Persephone's side, causing her to fall back into her chair with fear. "NYMPHS DO NOT TAKE GODS FROM US!" She yelled, a finger pointing up to Persephone's chin. "But how do you know Minthe-" The purple Goddess grabbed Persephone by the cheeks, pulling her closer to her face. Her purple eyes stared into hers, brows furrowing. "LETTING THAT NYMPH TAKE SOMETHING THAT YOU WANT IS AN EMBARRASSMENT TO OUT KIND!" Aphrodite let go of her, pushing her back and away from her. "Stop being so passive! It's annoying!! NOW GET OUT!" She screamed, and shoving Persephone out of the door.

"And don't tell anyone I was nice to you!"

SLAM!!


	2. Empress' New Clothes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not super creative with names lol, this name was basically inspired by the song Emperor's New Clothes by P!ATD
> 
> I will be switching up between calling Persephone, Kore. So if you notice me switch using those names, it personally doesn't matter to me. It's the same name lol. Enjoy :)
> 
> **TW: Mention of razorblade**  
> Nothing bad!! just a small mention of shaving.

\---Persephone's POV---

A few days ago, Kore was in Eros's house. She was thinking about what Eros had suggested and what Aphrodite said to her. The words "NYMPHS DO NOT TAKE GODS FROM US!" had been stuck on her mind. She is usually a very quiet and timid person. Persephone had already been working in the Underworld for a little over a month. It was a Sunday afternoon and she spent the day doing some assignments for her class. Artemis was out for the day, hunting with Apollo. A few hours gone by, and after a lot of thinking, Persephone would take Eros's advice. She took out her phone and texted him.

Kore: heyy eross!

Eros: hey girl! whats up? how you feeling?

Kore: ive been thinking and i think imma do what u said to me the other day, how i should show up to hades office wearing nothing but a trench coat

Eros: omgggg yess you wont regret it, and hades will LOVE it. its the perfect way to seduce him. after that he'll leave minthe's ass for sure ;)

Kore: im nervous thoo idk what to do!

Eros: be. confident. confident is key. make sure to get ready tonight. try to get him when he's alone in his office. if you see him before, tease him. 

Kore: how do i do that?

Eros: flirting. you're naturally a very forward and friendly person so it'll be easy for you. 

Kore: what happens if we end up....doing..it...

Eros: well, nothing! just have fun! make sure to tell him what you are comfortable with. don't be afraid to let him know how you're feeling.

Kore: okay thanks eros! ill keep you updated

Eros: have funn! and make sure to use protection ;)

Kore: i will!

Persephone stared at her phone, reading the messages. She was glad to have a friend like Eros to help her out. The time was 8:30pm and she decided to shower. Persephone grabbed her nightgown and towel and walked to the bathroom, placing her things on the sink. She took off her clothes, tossing them aimlessly to the side and let her hair loose. Her pink hair fell past her shoulders, reaching down to her lower back side. A small sigh of annoyance escaped her mouth as she ran her fingers through her long hair, parting away some of the strands. "I'll have to cut this off..." She grabbed a pair of scissors that was coincidentally on the bathroom sink. Opening the scissors, she ran the blades up her hair's length, placing them at a reasonable length, and began to cut it. Once she felt satisfied with how it looked, she cleaned up the large strands of hair on the floor and placed them in the trash. She turned on the faucet to the shower and let the hot water fall for a moment before taking off her clothes and stepped in. As she closed her eyes, she ran her hands up her body and into her hair, spreading it apart for the water to soak it. Kore bent down and grabbed the shampoo and poured some into her hands. She rubbed her hands together and then began to scrub her hair with the shampoo.  
Several minutes later, Kore stepped out of the shower and wrapped the towel around her body to dry herself off. "Maybe I should shave..." Kore looked down at her lower area and her legs. "Yeah I definetly need to shave." She chuckled to herself and took out the razor-blade, placing it into the razor.

After Kore had finished drying herself off and getting ready, she headed back to her room and checked her phone. A text from Hades.

Hades: I bought a plant this weekend for my office, needless to say it died.  
*Image attached* 

She bursted out into laughter, staring at the picture he had sent her. Shaking her head, she sat down on the bed and responded.

Kore: And you didn't bother texting me for help?

**1 second later**

Hades: I didn't want to bother you.

Kore: Well, you are now are you not?

Hades: Am I bothering you?

Kore: No! Not at all. In fact I like when you bother me.

Hades: Is that so Goddess?

**Incoming call from Hades.**


End file.
